Yin & Yang
by Trece DB
Summary: Se han preguntado por qué nunca hacen mención acerca del equipo femenino de Tenis. Quizás, sólo quizás, no son lo suficientemente buenas como para mencionarles. Pero hay que recordar que todo lo malo tiene un ápice de bueno, y también el efecto contrario. Seigaku no será la excepción./ UA


_Buenas._

_Después de un largo tiempo he decidido volver a subir ésta historia. Antiguamente le había titulado: " El club de Tenis Femenino" por cosas del destino y mi computadora, que me detestan por igual, la muy jodida se borró. Junto con otros fics, por los cuáles aún lloro._

_ Si tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse con ella, espero les agrade la re-edición. _

_Y si no, denle el chance de ser leída hasta el final._

_**Aclaraciones**: En ésta historia, habrán personajes inventados por mi persona, que estarán presentes durante toda la trama, tomando protagonismo. Pero ¡Hey, no te espantes! no se trata de los característicos seres perfectos que sacan de quién sabe dónde. Me he preocupado de eso._

_**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece. Y estoy segura, de que la mayoría ya lo sabe. ¿Por qué aclarar lo obvio?_

_**Nota**: Créanlo o no, se trata de un **RyoSaku**. Están advertidos._

_Enjoy_

_._

_._

_ **Yin**_

_(Femenino)_

_._

_Introducción_

_._

_._

**L**a circunspección no se obtiene de un día para otro. Se requiere de autocontrol y por qué no decirlo, práctica. Se adquiere una caja en dónde guardas tus sentimientos y emociones, para mostrar una careta fría e indiferente. Puedes administrar los espacios y la facultad de escoger qué dejar dentro. No obstante, tiene un tope determinado y por más que la utilices, llegará el día en que se acabará el espacio, desparramando todo el cúmulo de su contenido al exterior y no habrá valido la pena aquella idea. Explotarías. Por eso, es mejor hallar un método para canalizar las emociones del momento.

El Tenis es útil cuándo la ira hace dominio de tu pequeña caja nombrada común y vulgarmente Corazón.

Lo había descubierto desde la infancia. Se había adaptado a él, se trasformó en una necesidad trascendental.

El vapor de su boca se extendió unos segundos, hasta unirse por completo con la brisa invernal. Decide agudizar sus sentidos. Percibiendo a través de la yema de sus dedos la textura suave de la pelota de tenis. Le da una pequeña presión, autoritaria, dando a entender que poseía el control sobre el objeto, para luego soltarla y dejar que la gravedad haga su trabajo. Sus oídos involuntariamente siguen al sonido sincrónico que vendrá después.

_Spoink, spoink, spoink_.

Uno, dos y tres botes.

Su vista se concentró en el territorio del rival. Siguiendo con parsimonia- como quién tiene la victoria asegurada. - los límites contrarios pigmentados de un blanco pulcro, sugestivo e incitante para ser trasgredido. Y eso quería, marcarlo como suyo con un _As_. Todos estaban conscientes que cuándo_ Ella_ desea, consigue. _  
_

Quizás era esa la razón de que una alumna de primero, sujetara apenada e insegura la raqueta entre sus manos. Ciertamente, no deseaba enfrentarse con ella. Sólo había llegado atrasada a las prácticas y con su mala suerte, resultó ser la única. Titubeó en lo último, reflexionando en que pudo haber sido peor. El castigo al menos era pasable en comparación de otros que había presenciado.

—¡Capitana! — Aquel grito desaforado remarcaba urgencia. Detuvo sus movimientos, indicándole con un gesto respetuoso a su contrincante que podía retirarse, aunque no sin antes haberle ordenado un par de ejercicios extras. La disciplina ante todo. Mientras tanto, la persona que llamó su atención, atravesaba la cancha _dura _acercándose irremediablemente a ella. — Capitana, ¡¿Lo leyó?

Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar de forma impávida.

— Sí, temprano — Fue la escuálida respuesta que obtuvo. _Naomi Satou _, la sub-capitana, frunció el ceño intentando comprender por qué se mostraba tranquila ante una noticia del todo desagradable.

— ¿Y entonces? — Le animó a continuar.— ¿Qué opina?

— Primero hay que encontrar al entrenador, no se ha presentado en todo el día. —_ Himeka Kimera_, la capitana, endureció la expresión.— En frente de él, daré mi opinión.

— El imbécil debe estar abanicándose en la oficina. — Su ánimo se exaltó al recordarlo.— Pero me va a oír. ¡Ni crea que! ...

— Si te parece prudente, le haremos una visita, ahora.

Himeka se giró sobre sus pies dispuesta a guardar su raqueta, dejándole -Como siempre.- con el argumento en la garganta. Su interlocutora no se enfadó, al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

— Ya verá lo que es bueno ... — Naomi en cambio, dejó su raqueta debajo del brazo, le había encontrado un nuevo uso.

**.**

Él no estaba escondido. No, claro no. Porque no era un cobarde, en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo podría sentir pavor por unas féminas menores que él? ¡ Y menos si _él_ estaba a cargo! No por nada era entrenador. Sólo era cuestión de observar los trofeos posicionados estratégicamente en su oficina. Las medallas de oro y plata, ganadas en diferentes torneos. Inclusive hacer hincapié en su apariencia atractiva y de cómo se mantenía en forma a sus veinticinco años. De su extravagante sillón rojo, único en su especie, y que servía de refugio en ocasiones como éstas. Ó sea, si es que se daba la situación de necesitarlo. Porque ahora, justo en éste momento, él no estaba huyendo.

— ¿Entrenador? — Se oyó del otro lado, en un tono pasivo. A pesar de ésto, _Akio Uchida _dio un respingo, golpeándose con el escritorio en plena nuca. Maldijo en su interior. Estúpido objeto inservible ¡Ni si quiera lo ocupaba!.

— ¡Ya, no se haga el desentendido! ¡Sabemos que está adentro! — Esa chillona voz hizo que tragara saliva. Se quedó estático en aquella incómoda postura. Sólo era una táctica, no debía engañarse. ¿Cómo iba a saber su paradero?.— ¡Lo delató el Director!

Cierto, de esa manera.

Era un día singular, sin duda. Hasta le respondían las preguntas retóricas. Bien, no importa. Mientras no diese señal, ni articulase sonido alguno, no habría forma de delatarse.

— ¿Disculpe? ...— La puerta se abrió despacio, como verificando respetuosamente la presencia de alguien en el lugar. Le siguieron el compás de unos pasos firmes y una sombra conocida se proyectó por las baldosas, llegando al inicio de su sillón. Esperen, dijo ¿La puerta? ¡Por qué no la cerró! — ¿Qué hace usted ahí, abajo?

— ¿Yo? — Carraspeó y tanteó el piso, como buscando algo. Notó entonces, que su cabello negro y alborotado resaltaba por sobre la superficie de madera. Nunca se había quejado de su estatura, pero no estaba mal comenzar ahora. ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan alto! — Se me perdió un lápiz ...

— Y a mí la paciencia — Gruñó la joven pálida y de aspecto desgarbado, entrando tras los pasos de Himeka.

— Yo diría que la cordura — Masculló divertido, ya parándose al fin. Debía permanecer digno.

— ¡Cállese!— Ante el grito, Uchida se encogió en su posición involuntariamente.— Explíquenos, ¿Qué significa el mensaje de texto?

Buscó entre su repertorio, la mejor evasiva.

— ¿Lo leyeron?— Aguardó unos instantes, quizás para fastidiarlas. Ellas le prestaron toda su atención— ¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que mi celular no está tan mal como creía ...

— Entrenador — Le atajó de inmediato la Capitana, no dejando que desviara el tema.— Con respecto a la noticia— Directo al grano, masculló Uchida en su interior.— ¿No le parece que es una falta de respeto hacía nosotras? No se han tomado la molestia de consultarnos.

— No fue mi idea.— Se excusó, sentándose y entrelazando sus dedos. Ya no podía dilatar la conversación, por lo que, actuó con normalidad— El director hizo uso de su autoridad y nos delegó ésta tarea.

— ¿Y usted? — Naomi se paseaba de allá para acá, como un León encerrado en su celda. Según Uchida.— ¿No sabe defenderse? ¡No tiene un jodido argumento! ¡Es un inútil! ¡Un nonadie! ¡Un bueno para nada!

— Cálmate— Le ordenó Himeka y él se lo agradeció internamente. — ¿No hay posibilidad de discutir éste punto? ¿Una segunda opción? Se sabe de la flexibilidad y amabilidad de nuestro director, doy fe de ello.

— Me temo que no — Negó suave con su cabeza y desvió la vista hacía la ventana.— Ni con toda mi labia pude convencerle. Si no me escuchó a mí, menos a ustedes. Tendrán que hacerlo. Tomarán la asistencia y será un factor determinante a la hora de su conservar sus puestos en el equipo.

— ¡ Ja! Entonces tendrán que quedarse sin Capitana y Sub-capitana! — Golpeó a puño cerrado el escritorio. — No estamos dispuestas a darles el acuerdo en semejante idea.

— Cuente con nosotras.

Ambos creyeron haber perdido mágicamente y por espacio de segundos, su sentido de la audición.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Soltó sin medirse Naomi.

— Lo que haz oído — Se dio la media vuelta, zanjando el asunto de raíz, no sin antes de agregar.— Dígale al Director, de mi parte, que no le fallaremos.

El denso silencio producto de tal afirmación, se prolongó hasta que Uchida decidió romperlo con una risilla nerviosa.

— Ese es el espíritu deportivo — Calló ipso facto al notar la mirada entornada sobre él. Se reprimió una carcajada de índole burlesca. No te habían resultado los planes, ¿Eh, Naomi?— ¿No lo crees?

— Usted cállese — Le costaba entender de vez en cuándo la manera de pensar de su amiga, pero de seguro tendría una razón para involucrarse en tamaña locura. ¿O no? ... Impulsiva decidió seguir sus pasos, abandonando la habitación. Ya estaba por girar la perilla cuándo ... — Ups, se me olvidaba un detalle mínimo, así, como su cerebro.

Uchida no lo vio venir. Uno de sus trofeos ya estaba planeando en los aires cuándo reaccionó. Observó con dolor la raqueta en la mano de Naomi. Jodida bruja sin corazón. ¡Por qué tenía que lanzarlo por la ventana!

— ¡_Rafael_! — Le llamó ya demasiado tarde.

— ¿Le pone nombres a los trofeos? — Cuestionó escéptica de que su entrenador haya aumentado en un grado su estupidez. Otro récord superado.

— Y a las medallas. — Contestó animado a pesar de lo anterior. Le subía el ánimo hablar de él y sus logros.— La de allá se llama _Anna. _Es bastante pretenciosa, debo limpiarla más de lo habitual ...

— ¡Me importa un reverendo rábano! — Siseó desde el pasillo. La puerta quedó a merced de la fría ventisca, en un vaivén rechinante. Mocosa mal educada ¿Qué le costaba cerrarla?.

Viendo que se encontraba solo, expulsó aire pesadamente, volviendo a tranquilizar su respiración y se tocó distintas zonas del cuerpo para corroborar que estaba vivo. Está bien, exageraba. Lo típico. No obstante, la inquietud producida por una naciente curiosidad no lo era. Le resultaba intrigante el hecho de no tener una explicación a su actitud tan a la defensiva. Reacias a ser partícipe de una oportunidad beneficiosa. Explotarían sus potenciales. No tenían ningún justificativo, o más bien, ninguno que él conociera o pudiera deducir someramente. Suspiró, resignado. No iría a desgastarse por dilucidar un asunto que no le correspondía. De seguro tenía que ver con "esos días". Se cuestionó entonces por qué seguía en su empleo , al fin de cuentas, no entendía un ápice de las mujeres.

**.**

Las titulares del equipo, boquiabiertas y pasmadas, aún intentaban digerir la noticia. Himeka, quién estaba parada en frente de ellas, se sentía atada a las circunstancias. Observó una vez más, por el rabillo del ojo, el singular mensaje de texto:

_Se realizarán prácticas mixtas los fines de semanas. _

_Con mixtas me refiero a que se incluye al equipo masculino._

_No es voluntario estar presente._

_-Uchida_

Hizo un mohín de fastidio, en lo que cerraba el aparato.

— Escúchenme bien. Ustedes representan a nuestro equipo — Vociferó, en una especie de arenga casual — No acepto conductas infantiles, mucho menos irresponsabilidades. ¿Se entiende? Lleguen puntuales o habrá castigos por parte de su sub-capitana.

Lo último se instaló como un eco en sus consciencias.

— ¡Sí, Capitana!

— Pueden retirarse. — Rompieron filas, cuchicheando al mismo tiempo y por supuesto, causando escándalo.— ¡En orden y en silencio!

Volvió a oír una respuesta general afirmativa. La cancha iba vaciándose de presencia humana, a excepción de ella y alguien más.

— Aún no lo entiendo — Habló ese alguien con un tono tranquilo, intentando sacarle información. Sabía lo reservada que solía ser su amiga de infancia. — Desde aquella vez, en que nos humillaron ... Tú no deberías estar de acuerdo con toda ésta porquería.

— No somos unas pusilánimes — Clavó su mirada en Naomi. Verde contra café.— Si se nos presenta un reto, no vamos a huir. Si lo hacemos, estaríamos dándole la razón.

Y lo entendió. Era simple y sencillo. No requería una gran capacidad de razonamiento para procesarlo. Sonrió con arrogancia. ¡Qué idiota había sido!. Palmoteó su hombro, en un gesto fraternal.

— ¿Un partido? ¿Tú y yo, sin esas taradas?

— No deberías tratarlas de esa manera, son tu equipo — Le regañó con dureza, ergo fue en busca de su raqueta.

— Se lo merecen, son unas holgazanas — Masculló, apretando bien los dientes. Se acomodó un rebelde cabello negro tras la oreja, preparándose para el improvisado partido.

— No todas — Aseguró, otra vez comunicándose sintéticamente. Éste año se habían unido un par de jugadoras con un potencial nato, aunque carentes de técnica y disciplina. Lo cuál en efecto, podría ganarse con esfuerzo y persistencia.

Las bajas temperaturas de hace un rato no había menguado. Mas ésta vez no estaba concentrada en las consecuencias de la copiosa lluvia del día anterior. Entrelazó sus dedos en las cuerdas de la raqueta, acomodándolas. La incógnita ya estaba instalada con comodidad en su mente y no le dejaría descansar hasta que consiguiera descifrarla: ¿Por qué unir a los clubes? Existía una política rigurosa y estricta en ese tema. No podían mezclarse. Habían tenido pésimos resultados las veces que intentaron hacerlo, los años anteriores. ¿Por qué ahora? Haciéndole juicio a la realidad, no todas las titulares se hallaban al nivel que ellos poseían. Podrían ser más un estorbo y sería un chance para las humillaciones.

No. No lo volvería a permitir. Si tenía que someter-Incluyéndose.- al equipo a un arduo entrenamiento, lo haría.

— ¡Ya verás como logro ganarte!

Ese grito presumido le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un patético intento de sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, como en contadas ocasiones. Ya vendría el momento propicio para averiguarlo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Fijó su vista en los límites contrarios, mas un objeto le encandiló. Se llevó una mano hacía la frente, cubriéndose los ojos.

— ... ¿Lo que está a tu lado? — Intentó corroborar lo que veía, entornando los ojos.— ¿Qué es ?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Giró su cabeza hacía dónde le apuntaban, es decir, entre los arbustos situados a las afueras de la cancha y se encontró con una pieza abollada, cenizas de lo que fue un imponente trofeo.

Y Naomi estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

**_Fin de la introducción_**

**_._**

_._

_._

_¡Ya se nos viene el Capítulo Uno encima!_

_¿No extrañan al equipo masculino metiendo sus narices? Pues, ya verán también su posición en todo éste enredo._

_Si les gustó, háganlo saber ... Sino, también._

_Cualquier duda, le contestaré a través de los reviews._

_Adiós._

_**PD:** Existe la versión de Hyotei, escrito por Cherry ( Fallon Kristerson) :" La victoria es en esencia insolente y arrogante" Ubicado entre mis favoritos ¡Leánlo!_

**_Trece.-_**


End file.
